


Let Them Eat Cake

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi feels like shit. He's been sick, been unable to crack a single joke, and his pet is missing. It's a good thing that his boyfriend is totally fine with surprise visits. As in making them while Kokichi is wallowing.Saihara is also fine with buying expensive cake too, apparently.





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the writing mood after Abysmal... By doing some fluff for these boyos. Cute Couple™ stuff. It's always just super cute when you share food with your SO and cuddle gdi qwq 
> 
> Also I ate such a cake and God daaaaamn it was good. So good I needed to write about it. That's the truth, I just wanted to describe the cake.
> 
> Some cursing near the end too I guess. Angry boy.

"You've had a bad day today," Saihara says, acting as if he isn't standing outside of Kokichi's house with a familiar plastic bag in one hand. 

Kokichi blinks at the logo, at the hat slowly removing itself, and allows his boyfriend to enter. His purple eyes are locked onto the 'Rabu Keiikiii~<3', under a flower shaped cake logo, on transparent plastic. It's rare for either of them to buy sweets. Let alone for them to buy cakes from expensive bakeries. Maybe it's not something unexpected though, since Saihara always over compensates his self perceived inability to verbally comfort. 

"My stray has been missing for weeks, but it's not like the cat is dead," Kokichi mutters. 

He watches Saihara kick off boots and shove his feet inside of slippers. It's always strange to see such an animated person inside of this place. At least for its owner. 

Purple eyes glance away as humming fills the air. Yet Kokichi still follows the other boy into the living room and onto the couch. His fluffy sky colored pajamas stand out against deep gray, while Saihara's own clothing blends in. An ironic twist on their personalities. Saihara is the brightest person that the other boy knows too. Kokichi always wears bright colors despite his drab household, and he still has a drab personality. Not that he can refuse furnishing choices made by parents. 

Continents away and still controlling him.

"Why is your frog named 'the cat'?" Saihara asks while slowly removing a box from its plastic container. He quickly begins to unbox a slice of cake, "I know that it makes cat noises, but a proper name is better... Like Kero. Or Kerry. Oh, Kevin for some mystery!" 

A foot pushes against Saihara's now hatless head.

Lazily and tired, Kokichi decides to blather meaninglessly, "The cat picked out that name itself by meowing whenever I yelled for the cat. I'm a lonely, depressed, and boring manlet. Saihara is cruel for questioning me."

Gold eyes squint, Saihara's ever-present smile allowing concern to leak through. 

The couch creaks as Kokichi wavers. His foot lowers as the boy himself sighs. After more sad dog eyes, and the stupid affection involved, Kokichi climbs over to his boyfriend. Resting in the other boy's lap isn't exactly conventional. Neither of them especially care about that though. Both boys are well known as being especially strange fans of Dangan Ronpa, and classmates often allude to the possibility of them joining. It's something only the most extreme fans or the desperate actually do. 

Who ‘actually wants to die’? In the end, Kokichi is beyond caring about the way people side eye them. The implications of strangers are something that he just has to ignore. 

Saihara wraps his arms around hunched shoulders while the other boy settles in, humming. 

"I'm too fucking empty to feed myself, so get used to being my man slave."

Gentle fingers play with Kokichi's split ends, "Ouma-kun has been sick and very upset for a while. Now that you're healthy, I'll definitely make you feel better! Then I'll look for the cat too."

The box is fully shifted into nothing but a thick paper plate. Of course, real plates exist in cabinets. It's just a fact that neither boys wish to grab any. Saihara quickly grabs a plastic fork while Kokichi stares. His gift cake is chocolate. Entirely chocolate, deep brown with a lighter mousse filling, and the boy licks his lips. Kokichi is suddenly starving at three in the afternoon, after not eating all day. 

"Right, well. I demand you tell me why there's a chocolate cut out of a crescent moon," the boy says while staring at dustings of cocoa powder. Thin lines of white chocolate criss-cross the nearly black cake. It covers whip cream, contrasting the cake itself. 

"A dark chocolate cake with white chocolate sauce and whip cream. But that's obvious, so, it's how much I know that you don't like overly sweet things even when you want to stay asleep for days!" Saihara exclaims before shaking the fork a bit. 

One small chunk of cake is gradually brought to Kokichi's lips.

Just as slowly, Kokichi frown and sniffs at the baked good. He stares at the fork while leaning his side into Saihara's chest. The boy does have to admit that he is extremely tempted. Very. So much that Kokichi does open his mouth to finally eat. An instant burst of bittersweet chocolate makes the boy smile, if only grudgingly. 

Mousse filling and moist cake both melt in his mouth. 

Kokichi chews at least twenty-five times before allowing the cake to stop bombing his taste buds. Dark plum hair hits Saihara's chest. He sighs then, rubbing at his stomach. It's been a while since his last meal and that's never a good thing. Water and small bites don't quite count as food. So the boy continues to let his boyfriend feed him. Each bite makes him relax a bit more. 

It's sweeter as time goes on. The sound and sight of white chocolate sauce, mixing with the cocoa powder, gives a nice little hit of sugar each time. Just enough that Kokichi can stand it. 

The slice is halfway gone when he decides that he's had enough. 

“Are you alright?” Saihara murmurs, far more quiet than before. 

Kokichi rolls his eyes before grabbing the fork. He sticks it in his mouth and bites at the plastic, tasting that dark chocolate icing. A decision is made after a few moments of deep thinking. It's really unfair to Saihara. That the other boy is doing all this with no reward is unfair. Maybe Saihara would burst into smiles while saying ‘There's only one reward I need, and that's making you happy’, but Kokichi doesn't like that. 

So he shoves prongs into moist cake and holds it up to parted lips. Deep red covers pale skin- Saihara becoming silently flustered as chocolate bumps against him. 

“Oh, well I guess,” but he ends up eating his piece instead of speaking. Saihara chews much faster than Kokichi does, an almost petulant embarrassment in his eyes. He swallows with a thoughtful expression. “Even though I got it for Ouma-kun, I still ate some after all.”

The boy in question grunt, “Man slaves don't grumble about getting treated well.”

Hearing familiar creaks from the sofa as he moves, Kokichi brutalizes the cake by getting more uncaring forkfulls. Purple eyes watch as the slice becomes a mess. Fingers grab at the moon cut out too, all in between making sure that Saihara eats. It's almost cute to watch as far as Kokichi is concerned. Getting to do it makes him feel accomplished. Like he's done something productive by making Saihara Shuichi flustered. 

Eating the crescent is fun too. 

Before long there's nothing more than smears and crumbs left. Kokichi kisses chocolate covered lips, but then shoves napkins into Saihara's hands. Making out isn't something on his list for today. He cleans his own mouth of any stains and flops back onto the rest of the stupid gray couch. 

“Saihara knows that I love him, right?” Kokichi mutters while grimacing. His fingers are in his hair again, cringing at the hints of oil and grease. “I've been really boring lately, but…”

Of all the things to accompany illness-

A long, guttural, wheezing mewl tickles in from the backyard. The strange cadence makes both boys startle. Kokichi's ball of dread explodes into rabid focus. He jumps up, mind buzzing as he gets his slippers on. Running down wooden flooring with Saihara at his heels is almost fun. Just the same as slamming a glass door open in order to scan grass. 

Frustration filled eyes narrow as panting fills the air. Then, another meow that sounds like a death call. 

“You little shit, I'm going to cage you! I'm going to grab you a cage and buy you food, and honestly you're a little shitfuck!” Kokichi yells at the backyard. “I've been puking for days and you're only just now calling for me. What the fuck, you broken frog.”

Gentle hands rest on his shoulders and Kokichi twitches. He deflates before tossing his house slippers off. The backyard is small, obviously, but the boy doesn't care. It's an enclosed area that most people don't even have. Kokichi reads in that little chair. Tries to keep a garden in that corner. His bare feet are used to the feeling of grass and stone. Even the faint trickle from the artificial pond is something he hears everyday.

His stray meows once more to him. What a fucking bastard. 

Pale hands brush through greenery until a small shape jumps onto Kokichi's face. 

“A-aawehh?!” fills the boy's ears, “Is that what the cat normally does?!”

“It's hunbgry.”

“How-”

“Mmmrrreeooogh,” croaks the little bastard.

Hours later, Kokichi is sitting in his chair while the cat rests on his shirt. His boyfriend is staring at a carton of crickets. But the most important thing is that the cat looks different from before. It's a much smaller frog now. Maybe it left to give birth or something, thus plaguing the neighborhood with meowing, mutant, asshole frogs. 

“Saihara should get to know my stray while I go shower,” Kokichi claims, carefully placing the cat onto the small table before them. The sunset has finally ended now. The fluorescent outside light matches the sound of bug song, coloring everything with an artificial off yellow.

“Wh-”

Gold eyes look up innocently, but Kokichi waltzes off as weight lifts from his shoulders. He still looks back with a smile though. At both his pet and his boyfriend. 

“Taking care of other living things makes you feel better, right? Because you can prove that you care about them in ways that words might not. So I've got to take care of myself too,” the boy decides. His nose wrinkles up a bit, “But also, I'm gross feeling and I hate it. Stay for dinner.”

Saihara's face flushes right before the cat jumps on his shoulder. His already wide eyes fill with fear, and the teal blue sheen to his hair becomes highlighted as he moves wildly. 

“Wiiieeghi?!”

Kokichi blinks, laughs, and walks into the house without a care.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if this seemed stiff or awkward. Abysmal is absolutely an accurate name tbh =0 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the mental image of Shuichi getting attacked by a frog.


End file.
